Be My Valentine
by Diana Herondale Carstairs
Summary: Mysterious new girl arrives at Lincoln High, already capturing the famous Jace Herondale's heart. She is brokem, though. Will he helo her or crush her once and for all? Read to find out! AU Clace
1. Chapter 1

Be my Valentine

Chapter I - Jace

198 days for the final game. 198 days left to focus on training. Summer break was over and we were back in the game. I drove my Impala 69 into the parking lot and I could already hear the girls swooning over me. But that was nothing new. Who wouldn't? My blonde almost gold curly hairs, my lean and muscular figure and the football team captain. Even I would date myself! I walked towards the school building when something caught my eye. A black Ducati stopping right next to my car. And a petite figure driving it. Even with the helmet still on, I could tell the girl was beautiful and with that fiery red hair, impossible not to notice. Her black skinny jeans outlined her legs and her red crop top hugged her in the right places. And her leather jacket just added a badass touch to the outfit. Nothing could be compared to her face, though. Emerald green eyes shone as she took off her helmet. Small freckles on her nose just made her prettier, matching the delicate features of hers. I was so fazed about her beauty, I didn't even notice my feet bringing me forward until I was standing in front of her. Close enough to see how short she actually was, even though her attitude made her taller, she was about 5 feet. "Like what you see?", she asked, smirking. "Certainly," he said, checking her out once again.

"Anyways, step aside, Goldilocks," the girl replied, throwing her bag on her shoulder. I stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"New girl, huh? I don't mind showing you around," I blinked. She seemed to think about it until she shoved me away and started walking. My jaw dropped. Any girl would beg for a tour with my marvelous self!

"Not used to this reaction from girls, Goldie?" she raised her eyebrows and laughed. Oh, she was a challenge. I liked it.

"No one refuses my amazing presence. Any girl would die to hang out with me you know? And you can't be any different, which reminds me... You haven't told me your name, yet. I'm Jace Herondale," I offered my hand. She took it and pulled me down. I could feel her arms wrapping around my neck. Wow, this would be easier than I thought. I leaned down, but she didn't kiss me as I was expecting. Instead, she put her mouth next to my ear and whispered, "not interested," and walked away. The boys gave her wolf whistles as she walked down the hall, swaying her hips. I gritted my teeth. How could she do that to me?

"Jace!", I heard a very familiar voice calling me. As I suspected it was my sister Isabelle and she looked angry. Not angry, pissed.

"Yes, Iz?", I sighed, knowing what she was going to say.

"You were supposed to drive us today! Thanks to you, Alec had to drive and you know he drives like a grandma!", she scowled.

"Hey!", Alec complained, "I don't drive like a grandma!"

"You do!", Izzy retorted. Both of them started arguing, and I let myself think about that little redhead from earlier. I couldn't keep her out of mind. She was gorgeous... and clearly not interested in me. I didn't like, though, when other boys stared at her like a piece of meat. I knew they found her attractive, wanting to get in her pants. The boys weren't the only ones to notice her. In fact, other girls were staring at her, with envy, jealousy or just in awe. I felt this sudden urge to protect her from everything.

"Hey, what's up with you? You've been... quiet," Isabelle interrupted my thoughts. We were walking towards out first period.

"Would you rather if I were questioning you about your sex life with Rat Boy? I bet he's awful in bed," I smirked as she blushed. Alec looked like he was about to puke. "I don't need to hear about it. I'll see you guys at lunch," he said and rushed to his class.

"Ms. Lightwood and Mr. Herondale. Finally here to grace us with your presence," Professor Starkweather said coldly.

"Well, it's what I do best," I grinned at the same time Izzy apologized.

"Both of you, sit," he snapped. Iz took her seat in the front as I searched for another free seat, which happened to be right next to Mysterious Girl. I smiled to myself and took my seat. She was so focused on her sketch, she didn't even notice my presence. I tried to peek at her drawing. It was a wolf and it was really good. Beautiful and talented, the whole package apparently. "Nice," I whispered in her ear, making her jump. "What?", she asked startled. I nodded my head towards the sketch. She closed her sketchpad and turned to pay attention to Professor Starkweather. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?", I teased. She didn't even blink. The rest of the class went by like that. Me asking questions all the time while she ignored me. When the bell rang she stormed off. I sighed and started heading to Calculus. "Herondale!", someone shouted. I turned around, knowing it was no one less than Jonathan Morgenstern. The school's golden boy and team captain and my best friend. "Hey," I greeted him. "Have you met my twin sis, yet?", he asked. He had a sister? Since when? "I didn't even know you had one!", I said. He frowned, "I thoughtI told you. Oh well, she has the same classes as you."

"Yeah, I don't think so, dude," I laughed.

"Anyways, you'll meet her now. Come on," he said and we rushed to Calculus. Opening the door, we realized Mr. Wayland wasn't there, yet. Mysterious Girl, though, was sitting on the back, sketching once again. I started to make my way towards her when Kaelie jumped on me. "Jacey, I missed you!", she shrieked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, K," I replied. Turning my head to the redheaded girl, I saw her hugging Jon, smiling like a child on Christmas Eve. He spun her around before he put her down. A pang of jealousy hit me hard and I tried my best to ignore it and made my way to them. "Jace, this is Clarissa Morgenstern, my little sis," Jon said and my jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II - Clary**

Class went by pretty fast. Boring as usual you could say. I couldn't care less for it, I was only bothered by Jace, who kept staring at me. Ok, I admit, his reaction was priceless when he found out who I was. The Jonathan Morgenstern's twin sister. It probably ruined his game, since Jon would never let me date him, not that I wanted to. He kept gaping at me and nudging my leg with his. When the bell rang I was mire than happy to leave, but unfortunately Herondale followed me. "What the heck?", I demanded when he blocked my way. "Why didn't you tell me you were Jon's sister?!", he asked anxiously. "Oh now you're scared my brother is going to kick you ass for hitting on his sister?", I raised my eyebrows, yes, eyebrows. Jace seemed to notice my inability and smirked. "What?", I demanded. "Can't do this?", he raised his eyebrows grinning victoriously. I glared at him and made my way to the room. Unfortunately, though, he was still following me. "Stalking much?", I said as he took the place next to me. "Don't get too cocky yourself, Red," Jace replied. "I just happen to be in the same classes as you." I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, when a tall figure blocked my view. The girl was gorgeous with her raven black hair that reached her waist. She had makeup on, but not enough to make her look slutty. Her eyes matched her hair and she had a friendly smile on. "Don't be such an ass, Jace. We wouldn't want Jonny kicking your ass now, would we?", the girl smiled, unlike Jace, who was staring at her. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Jace's my adopted brother," she offered her hand, which I gladly took it. "Clary Morgenstern," I answered, just in time to see the teacher entering the room. "Nice to meet you, Clary. We'll talk later," Isabelle winked. I took my sketchpad out and started drawing. It was my escape, for when I was upset, happy, afraid or in this case, just bored. For me drawing was what reading was to readers; books were to writers; sports were to athletes; it was my own universe. One I could always count on when reality sucked. Although, no matter how hard I tried to run, reality always caught up with me. The pencil flew on the paper, swirling here and there, adding a touch every now and then. The time passed by and when the bell finally rang, I looked down at my sketch. I had drawn an angel. A lean and muscular figure, all black and white. A pair of huge wings protruding from his back. A rune, more likely a diamond with two horns, was tattooed on his chest. His crossed arms making it stand out even more. The face was missing, though. In my head, i could picture him as beautiful. Unique features, decorating his face, making him heavenly. I could see his golden eyes, but couldn't quite capture his expression. It was so tender and soft, but it burned as if it had a raging fire inside, that couldn't be erased. "Class dismissed," the reacher said, interrupting my thoughts. I blinked out of my reverie and started packing my things. "C'mon," someone said and looped his arm with mine, dragging me down the hall. Looking up, yes, up, that's how short I was, I saw it was Isabelle. "Kidnapping is a crime, you know that, right?", I questioned. She threw her hair back and chuckled. "Yup, but I promised your brother I would take you to lunch."

"My brother? What are you? His bitch?", I scoffed. I hadn't been at school for one day and Jon already had people escorting me here and there.

"You have quite a mouth, don't you?", she replied, unfazed.

"So, lead the way," I said annoyed.

Apparently, the lunch hall was a huge room with round tables spread everywhere. A huge neon sign hung on the wall, announcing our meals choices for the day. I looked around the hall, taking in every detail I could manage. Call me paranoid or analytic, I don't care. I noticed how this school wasn't any different from the other ones. There were the jocks and the cheerleaders, the freaks and geeks, the hippies and the goths. Among the jocks, I spotted my ass of a brother, Jonathan. He was sitting on a table with two cheerleaders, one on each arm, surrounded by his teammates. I walked towards them, when O was blocked by two cheerleaders wearing black skirts that could be easily mistaken by their panties due to the shortness. I raised my eyebrows at them, who did they think they were? The Queen of England? "Where do you thing you are going?", one of them snickered. This one had blonde hair falling to her waist, sky blue eyes, and very, very fake boobs. Her face was drowned in make up, making her look like a barbie doll. "To talk to Jon?", I answered, and both girls chuckled. "You see, kid, we are seniors and kids like you don't talk to us. Why don't you go back to kindergarten?", the brunette one said. "K, Ali!", my brother called. "Let her through," he ordered, and as if they were his puppies they obeyed. Jon stood up straight and walked over to me. "Meet my friends, Clare," said Jonathan. "More like minions," I mumbled. He pretended not to notice and started introducing me to everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen," he stepped onto the table and yelled, catching the attention from every single student in the cafeteria, "meet my twin sister, Clary Morgenstern." If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. "So, you are the famous Clarissa. I would have never guessed," one of Jon's teammates said. "I'm Sebastian Verlac," he offered his hand and I shook it. "Sis, these are, Alec," he pointed to the blue eyed boy, similar to Iz; "Kaelie and Aline," the bimbos, as I now call them; "Sebastian," the dark haired boy; "Seelie," a brunette girl who seemed as bitchy as the others; "Raphael," a latino-looking boy; "Meliorn," who seemed to be eye raping me (note to self: stay away from him); "Jordan," who gave me a friendly smile; "Maia," not as pretty as Isabelle if you ask me, but she sure as Hell looked as bitchy as Kaelie; "and you already know Izzy and Jace."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, politely as I could. "So Clary, are you thinking about joining our squad? You could be a great cheerleader and an even better flyer," Seelie asked with a nasally voice. "Sorry, I don't do cheerleading nor bitchy style," I flipped her off, making Alec and Izzy burst into laughter. The girl glared at me and walked away with the other two bimbos on her heels. "Feisty, huh? I bet you are one hell of a thing in bed," Meliorn pulled me by the waist. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face. Before I could answer, "Watch it, mongrel! She's still my sister," Jon growled. "I can take care of myself, Jonathan." I smiled sweetly at Pervy Eyes (my new nickname to Meliorn) and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "Stay the Hell away from me or I'll beat the crap out of you and trust me, you don't want me on my bad side," I whispered in his ear. "What I tiny thing like you could do?", he panted, still doubled over by the pain. Without even glancing at him, I lifted my knee, slamming his face on it. Hearing a 'crack', I looked at the boy, who was now on the floor with one hand on his bloody nose. I grinned satisfied. "You should check your nose, it doesn't look so good," I said, faking the concern. Losing my appetite I decided to take a tour around the school. "Toodles," I told to the bunch of seniors staring at me like I was a three eyed alien, and walked away.

 **A/N: hey! I'm sorry it took this long to update, but I'm writing random chapters in a random order, so some updtaes will take longer than others! I'm glad a lot of youliked it and I appreciate the reviews! It means a lot to me! Thank you! All rights go to Cassandra Clare except the plot, which was my idea. Keep reviewing and don't forget to tell me what do you think it is going to happen! I'll take ideas and maybe even put them in the story! Xoxo, Diana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - Jace**

Three words to a certain red head. Badass. Little. Thing. Seriously, that girl has more balls than any guy in this hall. I chuckled to myself, making one angry Meliorn scowl at me, "What's so funny, Herondale?" I hold my hands up in the air. "You getting your ass kicked by a 5 feet girl and getting rejected by that same girl, all on one day," Jonathan looked at with a warning in his eyes, "you've been a bad kid, Mel, making God really angry and send this little devil after you," I mocked. At this, Meliorn turned red, like a tomato, and lunged for me. I stepped aside, letting him fall on the ground. The whole hall, was now, staring at us. The tension in the room growing, the students preparing for a fight. Their upper bodies already half out of their sits, hands reaching for their phones and eyes glued on us. I smirked at the boy lying on the ground and waved my hand in a "come here" gesture. He growled, but before he could throw his punch, Izzy, who I forgot was still here, pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "Boys", she started with a sweet voice, "not here and not now," she finished. "Later, Herondale," Meliorn growled, leaving to clean his nose. Even he wasn't stupid enough to question Isabelle. Don't get me wrong, Jon is the male Alpha in this group, but Izzy is some supernatural force with a apocalyptic wrath. When we were 10 I accidentally broke her Barbie doll and the next morning I woke up in the garden, my hair was dyed with a reddish tone and I had no eyebrows. That was how she got payback. As I saying, don't mess with Izzy, I swear she is the Devil's daughter. The bell rang once again, interrupting my thoughts and I sighed. At least, it was P.E.

The football team was gathered around its captain, like always. We were leaning against the bleachers when Jon suddenly jumped up. He was striding over a group of people standing on the other side of the gym. "What are you wearing, Clary?" Jon growled at the redhead as I took in her outfit. She wore a black sports bra and a black legging outlining her legs perfectly. "Izzy borrowed me these clothes, since I didn't know we had P.E. today," she said, rolling her eyes. Jon pinched his nose and sighed in defeat. "C'mon Clary, I have to introduce you to someone," Izzy squealed. I bet she's talking about Rat Boy, or so to say her supposed boyfriend. Clary wasn't as excited as Izzy to meet him, but she smiled anyway. "Close your mouths, boys or you'll catch flies," she chanted as she walked away, catching Jon's attention, who gave us all head slaps. "Hey, not my fault if your sister's hot!" Meliorn defended himself. Oh crap! "What did you say?" Jon asked menacingly, clenching his fists. "What?! Dude, even you can't deny that! I mean, I know you're her brother and all, but she's fucking hot!" Double crap. Before we could even blink Meliorn was already on the ground, Jon on top of him, beating the shit out of the boy. It took Alec, Sebastian and me to hold him off. "I suggest you leave now, Mel. Unless you want another broken rib. Stay away from my sister," Jon shook us off , "and in case you didn't understand it. It's not a question it's an order," he demanded and walked away., the rest of us following him. "Welcome to P.E ladies and gentlemen! I'm Coach Greymark, for those who don't know me. Today we are practicing in a circuit," Coach announced, pointing at the lying mattresses, climbing wall, leather boxes and a couple of hanging ropes. "Here's how it's going to work. You'll form two lines, boys and girls. Since we have an even number from both genders, each boy will race one girl. I don't want to hear about this being unfair because 'boys are better in P.E than girls'. I don't believe that, so neither should you. You'll be scored on this, so work hard. The circuit starts here. You'll run until those boxes. Your task: cross them performing parkour. After that, comes the climbing wall. When you reach the top, catch the rope and swing it, falling on the mattress. Your last task is run until the finish line, that is marked by two cones," he explained. Piece of cake. I grinned at Jon, who was grinning back. "Line up," Coach yelled. Everyone split in two lines. Now, every boy was "paired" up with a girl. I looked around and saw Jon, who would be running with Izzy; Raphael and Maureen; Sebastian and Seelie; Alec and Kaelie; Jordan and Maia; Magnus and Charlotte, I think; and finally my gaze landed on the girl next to me. It had to be no one but Ice Queen herself. "Morgenstern! So this is what it takes to have a girl like you standing next to a guy like me!" I greeted. She snorted, without taking her eyes from the pair running the circuit. Jon and Izzy. Apparently it was a pretty even race. The silver blond was faster, but the raven was always on his heels. Both of them reached the finish line panting and smiling at each other. "Good job, Morgenstern, Lightwood!" Coach called as they high-fived each other. In the next pairing, the victory was easily given to the boy. And now, it was our turn. "I'll take easy on you, Morgenstern," I winked as Coach whistled. Clary took off in the same second, leaving me behind, jaw dropped. What the Hell? How could a girl like her, run like that! Leave your thoughts for later, Herondale. Focus. I reached the boxes just in time to see her spring on a box and do a number of parkour, twisting in the air and landing swiftly on the ground. She got on the climbing wall first. She looked down and asked, "still taking easy on me, Herondale?" I just gave her my signature smirk and said, "Right now, I'm appreciating the view and I've gotta tell you. It's great." I would be lying if I said she didn't have a fine ass. Anyways, returning to the race, the redhead was putting on a good fight. I, finally, caught up with her on the top of the wall. She grabbed her rope and flew in the air. Instead of waiting the rope slow down to jump, like most of girls did, she didn't wait a minute. She jumped, doing a backflip mid-air and landing on a perfect crouch. Instead of catching the rope, I just jumped on the mattress landing on my feet. Almost immediately, I started to run towards the finish line. Ice Queen got there one second before me, though. I doubled up, panting and glanced at her. She wasn't even sweating! Who was that girl? The Flash? Seriously, she's driving me nuts! "Hey, you okay?", I turned around to see Jon standing next to me. "Yeah, just a little out of breath," I answered. "I should have warned you about my sister," he grimaced. "Yup." The rest of the class, stormed by. I kept my eyes on her the whole time, not as a creepy stalker, but as person, who wanted to be a part of her world. That girl was intriguing and in a way, unique. I never saw her smile reach her eyes. She grinned, she smirked and she laughed, but not as if she meant it. You know when you read a book and you dive into it and the deeper you went into the story the more you found out? Well, for me, Clary Morgenstern was one Hell of a book. One, I intended to read.

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys mean the world to me❤️ And answering a reviewer's question: yes, Maia is going to be mean in this story, sry, I just don't like her. You'll get more of Simon in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm open to opinions! xoxo, DHC**


End file.
